SO,SAS,School Kidschaos
by alex123rider
Summary: Alex has to survive bb training, a over protective unit, his class, mi6. Add in everyone's favorite assassin. Oh and did I tell his secret is out. Now add this up and it results in...chaos. I don't own any characters. I suck at summaries please read. Hi I just added chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

3rd person pov

Alex was sitting in his bed at his house thinking of what had happened in the last three years. After his last mission recently labeled "Scorpia Rising" he had been given a choice by Mrs. Jones whether to leave the espionage world completely or to be a standard agent with all it's privileges like payment, gun, id, office, yada, yada, yada. Now you must be thinking that Alex took the first option but he had other plans. He chose being an official agent for two reasons. One because, Jack had been murdered by Scorpia and two he had already seen too much for his liking. After that he had completed twenty more missions making him the best agent in MI6. A phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts. He sighed and picked up the phone and as expected it was MI6.

"Alex"

"Mrs. Jones"

"You are needed at Royal and General not for another mission but for information obtained from Scorpia"

"Ok, I will be there in 10"

"Should I send a car?"

"No, I think I will take the tube"

Alex quickly checked for his gun, grabbed his coat, and left his house.

-line break-

3rd person pov

At 4:10 exact, the door to Royal and General bank opened and in walked Alex Rider. He gave a quick nod to the secretary and made his way to Mrs. Jones office. Alex did not wait to knock at the door, instead he directly went in.

"Mrs. Jones"

"Ah! Alex, right on time as usual. Please do have a seat."

Alex sat down and stared intently at Mrs. Jones.

"Alex, Scorpia had made a threat against your school and for their safety, you have to reveal their occupation to them today. After that you will be taken to Brecon Beacons by agent Daniel. We will also send our second best agent to tutor you.

"Ok, Mrs. Jones." Mrs. Jones was surprised. She thought it would be harder than this to convince Alex, but of course she kept an emotional face.

"How are we going to do this, Mrs. Jones?" Alex continued

"Alex, as you know, your class is going to be taken to a bank to see how it works. We kind of convinced your principal to choose this bank. They will be here in an hour. All you have to do is, go to the agent who is touring them and tell him to bring them to your office. That agent may or may not be Agent Daniel. Can you do that, Alex?"

"Yes"

Alex recognized this as dispersal and was about to leave when Mrs. Jones said, "Oh! and Alex, could you please collect the OSA papers from the reception in 45 minutes.

"Kay sure."

**A/N: So! Here was chapter 1. This is my first fanfiction. Please review**

**I know small chapter but still please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Alex pov

As soon as I came out of office I dropped my calm façade. I was beyond furious no I was pissed. How could she tell me to reveal my identity to my class who thought I was a druggie? I quickly made my way to my office and sat down. This office was previously my uncle's office. It was very simple and….plain you could say. It had nothing except a table, a chair, a couch and a bookshelf. All my mission files were hidden in the ceiling of my office. No one not even Jones and Smithers know of this place. I removed my next mission file for which I had to go in three weeks. Something about the president's wife getting kidnapped….. again. At exactly 5:15 I went down to collect the OSA papers. What I dint notice was the door of the bank open to reveal my class led by Ben. I turned around the same time they turned toward me. All of them gasped and one send what was on everyone's mind "druggie". I could see Ben trying to control his anger but I put a finger on my lips and quickly went to Mrs. Jones cabin. Behind me I could hear the conversation going on.

"Was that Alex druggie Rider?" one asked

"No! Obviously not, we don't hire teenagers"

I went to my cabin kept the OSA papers and quickly made my way to cabin.

"They're here . My class they are early"

"Ok, ok calm down Alex. Go and tell Ben to bring them to your cabin. I'll be waiting for you in your cabin"

"Ok"

And off I went

-Line break-I quickly made my way to my class and put on my calm façade.

"Agent Daniels"

He turned toward me surprised but replied nevertheless

"Sir"

"Please bring them to my cabin in 15 mins"

"OK sir"

"And drop the sir will you?"

He just smiled in return. I sighed and went to my office

Ben's pov

I was telling the children about banks when someone behind me said

"Agent Daniels"

I turned around surprised and then saw Alex what was he doing? But I replied nevertheless

"Sir"

"Please bring them to my cabin in 15 mins"

"OK sir"

"And drop the sir will you?"

I just smiled in return. Alex sighed and went to his office. As soon as he went away I was bombarded with questions.

"Let him explain come on he'll be waiting"

With that I walked away and made my way towards Alex's office. 

Class pov (thinking)

What the hell is going on here?

Why was druggie here?

Why did the person touring us call him sir?

Ugh…..so confusing


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3rd person pov

and Alex were waiting in the latter's cabin for Ben Daniels to come with the kids and the teachers. At exactly 5:30 there was a knock on the door and in came Ben with the kids and teachers in tow.

"Good morning everyone. I am the head of the intelligence agency MI6. As you have already realized this is not a bank in fact it is the headquarters for MI6. Agent rider or as you all know him Alex Rider has worked for us since he is 14. In these four years he has made a lot of enemies and one of these enemies have targeted your school. This is why you all will be sent to a SAS training camp in Whales next week whereas Agent Rider here will be sent tomorrow. I understand you have questions and so you can ask them and Agent Rider here will try his best to answer them."

OH GREAT! Alex thought

After a brief pause one of the teachers asked

"Did you take leave to complete your missions?"

"Yes"

"Do you carry a concealed in school?"

"Yes"

"Are you doing this willingly?"

"Yes"

"How many missions have you completed?"

"29"

Gasps flew around the room. After that one of the jocks said

"We're sorry Alex we spread rumors that you were a drug addict"

"It's ok you all dint know the truth."

"Agent Daniels could you please get them to sign the OSA papers." Alex continued.

"I'm sure you know how important it is to not tell anyone of this conversation if you all do that then you will be arrested. Now Bye I will see you all next week" IN HELL Alex added in his mind.

After the kids and teachers dispersed the first thought that ran through Alex's mind was OH SHIT! I'M GOING TO HELL ON EARTH TOMORROW.

Alex's pov

After being dismissed by I went him and started preparing my bed. The first thought that ran through my head after I lay down was TOMMOROW IS GOING TO BE A LONG DAY! And then I was engulfed by darkness.

**A/N: so here was chapter 3 don't worry Yaseen will be added soon.**


	4. AN PLS READ IMPORTANT

**Hi guys im sorry i couldnt update earlier i had my exams going i will update by 3rd then pls keep up and keep reviewing.I am in need of will be added in chpter 5 or 6 chapter.**

**PLS REVIEW**

**~ALEX123RIDER**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys im sorry i couldnt update earlier i had my exams going i will update by 3rd then pls keep up and keep reviewing.I am in need of will be added in chpter 5 or 6 chapter.**

**PLS REVIEW**

**~ALEX123RIDER**


End file.
